


The Five Love Languages

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, only fluff, short drabble length bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: 1. Physical Touch2. Acts Of Service3. Receiving Gifts4. Words Of Affirmation5. Quality Time
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Physical Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/gifts).



> This was intended to be a one off one shot, but I would like to try to write more fluff  
> Thank you Mai for always causing me to crave sertegra "ur my idiot" content, its what we deserve.

Seras moved confidently, reaching her shadow arm (and accompanying tendrils) through the wall that was adjacent to Integra’s office. It moved with surprising ease, as if the wall was merely an illusion. She let out her breath, extending her other hand, and after slight resistance, it, too, moved through the wall. Seras shut her eyes, and stuck her head and torso through.

She relaxed, opening her eyes, and could see Integra, working.

“Integra.”

Integra looked up, looking around, and then saw Seras, top half out of the wall.

“Seras? What in god’s name…” Integra had seen Alucard do similarly before, but to see the cheerful vampire sticking her head into her office (without using the door) was new. Integra stood, walking over to where Seras was.

“I wanted to try going through the walls.”

“I can see that.”

“I’ve been practicing.”

Integra stopped right in front of Seras.

“Come all the way through, then.”

Seras bit back her lip, becoming acutely aware that her lower half was not following. And the addition of panic was not improving the situation. She glanced down. And then back at Integra.

“Well then.”

 _Bollocks_ , Seras thought.

“What’s wrong?”

Seras pressed her lips together, “I’m… stuck.”

 _Vampires could get stuck?_ “Is… the other half of you on the other side?”

Seras nodded.

“So, if I walk into the next room, I would see your rear end sticking out of the wall?”

From the 3 milliseconds that passed from Seras’s ears processing what Integra said, and the resulting deep red blush and embarrassment, Seras decided she hated Integra. “Shut up.”

Integra chuckled, always a surprisingly soft sound, “It’s alright, I won’t look.”

Seras pressed her hand up against the wall. “I... I got distracted, talking to you.”

“Would you like me to stop talking to you?” Integra leaned against the wall beside Seras, “It might be easier if you relax, Seras.”

“No… it’s just,” Seras huffed, “I don’t… Jeez… It’s hard to relax when I am stuck. In. A. Wall.”

Integra ruffled Seras’s hair, “You’ll be fine.”

Seras tried to glare, but it was hard to not try to lean into the touch, “I think you think this is funny.”

“It is. A bit.”

Seras sighed, trying to move again.

Integra rustled Seras's hair again, "it is a nice height, though." She kissed the top of Seras's head, stepping back and removing her hand from Seras's hair.

Seras pouted, head craning to follow Integra's hand and body consequently following until she pressed her head against Integra's chest to keep the hand petting her hair. Integra's hand was _so gentle, so warm_.

"You're out."

Seras made a non committal sound, ignoring Integra, nuzzling Integra much like a cat. But Integra's hand did not make a move to stop, staying threaded in Seras's hair, keeping her pressed to her chest. 


	2. Acts Of Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 138 words, but sometimes that's all you need

Integra shifted through her papers yet again. Pay, claims, the whole rigamarole of running an organization. She signed the one in hand before folding it up and putting it in the envelope, starting to write the addressee on the envelope before interrupted by a prompt knock and the door opening. She didn't look up, finishing writing  _ London. _

"Seras?"

There was a soft sound as a tray was put down and she looked up to see Seras.

"Tea. And soup."

"Thank you,” Integra took the cup, bringing it to her lips, sipping tentatively. She was pleasantly (although she should no longer be) surprised by the strength and temperature. She looked up to see Seras waiting, "it's very good."

Seras smiled, "I'm glad," darting over to put a soft kiss on Integra's cheek, "I hope you like the soup, too."


	3. Receiving Gifts

It was a couple of minutes past sunset when Integra knocked on Seras’s coffin lid. Seras pried the lid open slightly, “Mm… Integra?”

“Good evening.”

Seras pushed the lid open slightly more, still sleepy, “Good… yeah…”

_ A bit too early, perhaps. _

Seras finally sat herself up, looking at Integra, “I’m sleepy.”

“Do you want to come to bed with me?”

That woke her up properly, and she sat up straighter, “Of course.”

Integra smiled, standing completely back up, “Come on then.”

Seras got herself out, closing the lid. “Any reason?”

“Do I need a reason? I just want to spend time with you.”

Seras shrugged. She supposed Integra did not need a reason. It was a tad peculiar that Integra would wake her up so shortly after sunset, and just to join her. She followed Integra down the hallway. As they came to Integra’s room, Integra sat back on the bed, looking at Seras.

“Go look in the closet.”

Seras bit her lip, “What is it?”

“Just go look.”

Seras disappeared into the closet and returned not a moment later, holding the robe in hand. It was so  _ perfectly _ blue, exactly what she had wanted. She could hardly recall when she had made the comment that she needed a new robe. “It’s so soft, Integra…”

“Do you like it?”

Seras nodded, holding it out again, “Thank you…”

“Now, I did have a second question. Would you like to also join me for a bath?”


	4. Words Of Affirmation

Seras was never tardy in returning from errands or missions. Prompt to report, prompt to reply, prompt to respond to her summons. And Integra appreciated it. So, when Seras appeared beside her in a flurry of shadows, she smiled to herself, looking at the crimson angel that to others appeared as a devil. A bright smile, a kind regard. A gentleness that somehow fit her, regardless of her status of mortality.

“Integra.”

“Welcome back…” she rolled over in the bed, “You don’t need to give me your report yet. Come here.”

Seras sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her sleepy blonde lover, awaiting her words.

“Thank you. For always returning, and coming to me. For… everything.”

Seras smiled, “Thank you, too. For a home. For this.” She reached for Integra’s hand, holding it between both solid and shadow-formed hand.

Integra slowly sat up, putting her other hand over Seras's. “You make it home.”

  
  



	5. Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai--I know one of your favorite tropes is curly/wavy hair Integra so.... here it is, the last bit of these drabbles

An eternity was an awfully long time, and Seras was determined to spend as much of it as possible with Integra as possible.

Perhaps—one day—Integra would agree to spend that eternity with her, one way or another.

She would never grow bored of watching Integra do the simplest things. The way she brushed her hair, the way she buttoned her shirts, the way she relaxed into her chair when all was said and done. She wanted to remember, cherish every single moment.

And Integra's hair was a way to pass the time. The first time they showered together, Seras had been rather appalled to discover the nature of Integra's hair care. She supposed being raised first by her father and then by a butler on the edge of balding did not lend itself to any kind of hair or skincare routine. And a childhood void of slumber parties or spa days.

Integra had been surprisingly difficult to convince to do anything, coming up with a plethora of excuses such as avoiding vanity, and then a lack of time. So, Seras made her make time; time to do her hair was time together.

Seras carefully threaded the conditioner through Integra's damp hair, detangling the wavy strands. Once she was pleased with the distribution, she loosely twisting it to clip it to the top of her head.

"It's supposed to sit for 15 minutes. And then you can shower and rinse it off."

"It's dripping on my back."

Seras took a hand towel, wiping the aforementioned drips of watery conditioner.

"Thank you."

Seras smiled, "you're welcome."

Integra stood, "Can I do your hair?"

"Sure."

Seras settled on the chair, watching Integra carefully take out Seras's ponytail and take the spray bottle of water and start doing the same as she had done.

She sighed softly, looking at Integra's reflection in the mirror.

She wanted every minute like this.

_Just you and I, together._

_That's enough._


End file.
